


Why Potter?

by 26Letters_BillionsofWorlds



Series: The Reasons Why [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, It's only Jily, One-Shot, Snape is briefly mentioned, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26Letters_BillionsofWorlds/pseuds/26Letters_BillionsofWorlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Potter? It's a question she's heard far too many times. A question she'll never fully answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to 'Because She's Evans"

Why Potter?

It's a question she's heard far too many times. A question she'll never fully answer. She remembers the first time she was asked that question.

'Why? Why Potter?' Her once-best friend asked quietly in the abandoned classroom the day she had said yes.

She had only stared at him, unable to answer the question, it would quite some time before she figured it out.

She recalls asking herself this question as well. Why out of all the people she's dated, granted there weren't that many but she's had quite a few, did Potter mean the most? Why did he become the boy, no, the man she couldn't live without?

She could never use words to describe why.

Was it the way he would hug her, not saying anything, just hugging her worries away?

The way he would look at her and know almost exactly what she was thinking?

Could it be the way he risked his life being friends with not only a muggleborn but with one of the very few werewolves who didn't side with he-who-must-not-be-named?

Was it the way he was ready to fight a war he wasn't even truly affected by? Granted he would be the day they wed but now? He was a pureblood, a talented pure-blood, who could have his pick of the other beautiful purebloods and be safe. Because she knew he was planning to join the Order and he knew she was too. And he didn't try to stop her. Because he knew she could handle herself with a wand. He'd been on the opposite side of her wand enough times to know.

Was it because he knew all of this and still choose her?

Yes. That was exactly the reason.

That was the reason why it was Potter.

Why it was James.

**Author's Note:**

> *The only reason I used He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named instead of Voldemort because I wanted to keep the fic nameless until the end.


End file.
